Recuérdame
by Ana-91
Summary: En el momento en que Atem cruzó aquellas antiguas puertas de regreso a su mundo, en un hospital de Domino unos profundos ojos rojos vieron de nuevo la luz. Atem x Yugi
1. Chapter 1

**RECUERDAME**

**PRÓLOGO**

Había ganado. Le había derrotado sin pensar en las dolorosas consecuencias que eso tendría. Ahora él se marcharía para siempre, desgarrando su corazón, dejándolo roto e inservible.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir y el sentimiento que comenzó a emerger de su pecho fue tan abrumador que sus piernas no pudieron sostener su peso por más tiempo y cayó arrodillado al suelo.

Él se acercó sonriendo dulcemente, pero sus ojos se miraban igual de tristes que los suyos, aunque muy orgullosos por el resultado de aquel duelo. Tomándolo de los hombros le recordó una vez más porque el destino los había unido de esa manera, hablando con aquella voz grave y serena que tanto le reconfortaba. Ellos se complementaban, colmaban las carencias del otro y su comprensión era tan grande que no necesitaban de palabras para entenderse en silencio. Buscó refugio en sus fuertes brazos, experimentando de nuevo esa calidez que emanaba del rompecabezas que pendía en su cuello, y que ahora provenía del cuerpo al que se aferraba con desesperación.

Él intentó reconfortarlo una vez más, una mano vagando por sus cabellos y otra recorriendo su espalda lentamente. Su misión había sido completada con éxito, y él debía regresar a donde pertenecía. Así que poniendo en práctica el valor que aprendió de él, se separó con lentitud y se puso de pie. Lo siguió hacia aquellas enormes puertas, él dio unos pasos hacia delante y gritó su nombre con fuerza. Aquel nombre que él tanto había buscado y que gracias a su ayuda fue recuperado.

Las enormes puertas doradas, fueron abriéndose lenta y pesadamente, mostrando en su interior un resplandor cada vez más intenso. No pudo evitarlo, corrió hacia él cuando empezó a avanzar hacia su destino y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que poseía. No quería dejarlo ir nunca.

Pudo sentir por última vez la exquisita tibieza del otro cuerpo, su corazón latiendo acelerado como el suyo, su aliento cálido chocando en su cuello. Las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos, y cuando por fin se separó de él para observar una vez más ese rostro atractivo, cándido y determinado, vio aquellos ojos de un rojo intenso brillar por las lágrimas que intentaba retener. A pesar de todo sonreía, una sonrisa pequeña y triste, pero luminosa y reconfortante. Le susurró unas últimas palabras antes de cruzar el umbral:

-Encuéntrame Yugi… y ayúdame a recordar

* * *

**Continuará…**

Si, de nuevo yo con otra historia (se refugia detrás de su escritorio) ya se que no he terminado mis otras historias, pero no podía sacar de mi mente esta idea, así que para que me deje en paz al menos un rato decidí empezarla. Como se habrán dado cuenta es sobre el desastroso final de Yu Gi Oh!, el cual pasaron en mi cumpleaños el año pasado…Waaa…triste!

En fin, la continuaré pronto, espero les guste, y no olviden

**¡Dejen Reviews y háganme feliz!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**RECUÉRDAME **

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, manos sujetando con fuerza las sábanas, respiración agitada y sus mejillas todavía mojadas por las lágrimas que había dejado escapar en la inconciencia. De nuevo ese sueño.

Atem le repetía aquellas inquietantes palabras noche tras noche, desde el fatídico día en que se marchó de su vida. Solamente recordar aquel hecho hacía que sus ojos se volvieran vidriosos por las lágrimas. Cuanto dolía.

Limpió con rudeza su rostro e intentó no pensar en ello. Se lo había prometido; tanto a Atem como a él mismo. Seguiría viviendo. Sin importar el dolor o el vacío en su pecho, él seguiría adelante.

Con ese pensamiento se levantó de la cama y comenzó a alistarse para las actividades del día que tenía por delante.

Después de tomar el desayuno acompañado de su abuelo, se marchó rumbo a la universidad. Iba a tomar el autobús, pero al ver que hacía un buen día y que tenía algo de tiempo extra, prefirió ir caminando. Necesitaba despejar un poco su mente.

Seguía pensando en ese sueño. Era tan extraño, siempre parecía ser demasiado real. Yuugi podía jurar que sentía la calidez del faraón. ¿Significaría algo? ¿Qué querría decir Atem con esa frase noche tras noche? ¿Qué lo encontrara? ¿Ayudarlo a recordar?

¿Acaso…acaso podría ser que su yami regresó a este mundo?

Esa simple posibilidad lo hizo detenerse bruscamente.

-¿Yuugi? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Sobresaltado, se giró hacia la persona que había hecho la pregunta.

-¡Joey! Lo siento, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos

-Mmmm…algo que se ha vuelto muy común en ti mi amigo- dijo el rubio

Yugi solo sonrió algo apenado. Tenía razón, desde que su yami se había marchado el perderse en recuerdos felices y a la vez dolorosos era algo que le sucedía a diario.

-¿Cómo han estado Kaiba y Mokuba?

-Estupendamente Yug, Seto esta emocionado con un nuevo proyecto que esta ideando junto con Mokuba, ya sabes, el pequeño resultó ser un genio igual que su hermano, jeje

-Wow, eso es genial Joey, me alegro mucho por ustedes – exclamó con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias Yuugi –correspondiendo el gesto- ahora démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde a clases

El pequeño solo asintió y ambos amigos continuaron apresurados su camino.

**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ**

Decidió pasar al supermercado a comprar algunos ingredientes que le harían falta para preparar la cena. Esperaba pacientemente en la fila para que le cobraran los alimentos, cuando se fijó en el estante con periódicos que había a su lado.

Cuando vio la imagen de la primera plana, soltó la canasta que llevaba cargando. No podía ser. ¡Tenía que estar soñando!

Allí en la primera plana, la imagen de su yami sobre una cama de hospital con una mirada cansada y una débil sonrisa bajo el encabezado que decía: "DESPIERTA DESPUÉS DE ESTAR 3 AÑOS EN COMA"

Tomó el ejemplar con manos temblorosas. Era su yami, no podía estar equivocado, reconocería esos ojos donde fuera.

Pagó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a su casa para encerrarse en su habitación ante la mirada curiosa y algo preocupada de su abuelo.

Leyó el artículo con premura.

"…hoy el hijo de 19 años del exitoso empresario Akum Kairka, Atem Kairka ha despertado del estado de coma en el que se sumió hace tres años por consecuencia de un accidente automovilístico. Su padre afirma que…"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar el papel. ¿Podría ser que fuera la reencarnación de su yami? ¿Sería esto a lo que se refería con encontrarlo? Mañana a primera hora iría a verlo al hospital y lo averiguaría.

**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ**

Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Al principio pensó que con solo entrar y verlo, él lo reconocería y las cosas volverían a la normalidad, pero ahora, estando parado frente a la puerta de la habitación, un torrente de dudas comenzaron a inundar su cabeza.

¿Y si no recordaba nada de lo sucedido? Talvez lo mejor sería dejarlo vivir su vida. ¿Quién quería ser un homosexual de todos modos? Ser acechado y juzgado por la sociedad, sin posibilidad de formar una familia… lo adecuado sería que su yami se consiguiera una linda novia y tuviera una vida tranquila.

Pero de nuevo venía ese sueño a su mente. "Encuentrame Yuugi…y ayúdame a recordar" No creía que solo fuera casualidad el que llevara soñando lo mismo día tras día. Atem se lo estaba pidiendo y él no iba a ignorar su llamado. Con decisión llamó a la puerta. Un débil 'adelante' se escuchó.

El joven recostado en la cama lo miró sorprendido. Yuugi sintió como sus mejillas comenzaron a arder un poco. Sonrió con timidez.

-Hola…

-Hola, ¿te conozco? Me resultas algo familiar… - el joven egipcio le devolvió la sonrisa de forma mas abierta. Ese chico frente a él emanaba una calidez que lo reconfortaba.

-Eh…podría decirse que si, nos conocemos…- caminó lentamente hasta estar cerca de la cama donde reposaba Atem.

Era idéntico a su yami, la misma cara, los mismos ojos rojos de mirada profunda, la misma voz grave y reconfortante. Su tono de piel era oscuro, como cuando lo vio en sus tiempos de faraón. Quería lanzarse a sus brazos en ese mismo momento.

-Lo siento, pero no recuerdo tu nombre –admitió apenado- los médicos me dijeron que debido a la contusión que sufrí por el accidente, es probable que haya perdido una parte de mis recuerdos, al menos los que son mas cercanos al accidente. No recuerdo nada de mi primer año de preparatoria.

-Oh, descuida, en verdad lamento mucho lo que te pasó –iba a marcharse, a causa de la impresión de ver a lo que parecía ser la reencarnación exacta de su amado, cuando tuvo una idea – Mi nombre es Yuugi Motou y soy uno de tus amigos.

-Yuugi, que nombre tan peculiar, me agrada –Los ojos de Atem parecieron iluminarse cuando pronunció su nombre – Ningún amigo había venido a visitarme, estoy muy feliz. Pero cuéntame Yuugi ¿Cómo nos conocimos?

Yuugi se sonrojó un poco. Decirle que había salido de un rompecabezas milenario no era una opción. Se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama mientras pensaba en una historia convincente.

-Bueno, nosotros íbamos a escuelas distintas, pero nos conocimos casualmente. Yo no fui un chico muy popular en mi escuela, de hecho no tenia amigos antes de conocerte. Fue un día en el que me sentía más solo que nunca cuando fui al parque a despejar mi mente. Estaba sentando en una banca, perdido en mis pensamientos, cuando de la nada tú saliste, preguntando si podías acompañarme. Comenzamos a platicar y a partir de ahí empezamos a vernos casi a diario después de clases. Tus consejos me ayudaron a hacer amigos en mi escuela y todos juntos solíamos reunirnos en la arcada de la ciudad los fines de semana. Esa es la historia a grandes rasgos – y la verdad no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, pensó Yuugi.

-Vaya, parece que soy un tipo muy genial ¿no? – bromeó un poco Atem.

–Lo eres Atem, eres la mejor persona que he conocido – Yuugi sonrió sintiendo sus ojos aguarse; no se pudo contener más – Yo… ¿Podría abrazarte?

-Por supuesto Yuugi – Respondió sonriente.

Sintiendo sus mejillas arder, Yuugi rodeó con sus brazos al joven egipcio. Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de sus ojos. Podía sentir la misma calidez de su yami emanando de ese cuerpo, el mismo aroma, la suavidad de su piel, su aliento en algún punto de su cuello. El torbellino de sentimientos en su pecho amenazaba con sofocarlo.

Atem por su parte comenzó a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba al estar sus cuerpos en contacto. Y cuando sintió las lágrimas del otro mojar uno de sus hombros, lo invadió un sentimiento de nostalgia y anhelo que no pudo explicar. Solo estrechó con más fuerza al joven entre sus brazos.

Los minutos pasaron y finalmente Yuugi se separó del otro. Limpió un poco sus lágrimas y sonrió.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta – se dirigió a la puerta – Si no te molesta, me gustaría venir a verte mañana.

-Eso sería genial Yuugi, estaré aquí toda la semana

Dirigiéndole una última mirada, Yugi se marchó. Y de ahí corrió sin detenerse por las calles de la cuidad hasta llegar a su habitación, en donde se encerró y por fin se dedicó a llorar y desahogarse hasta quedar dormido. Y aún agotado y abrumado por sus sentimientos, volvió a tener el mismo sueño de siempre con su yami.

**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ**

-No puedes saber si en verdad ese joven es la reencarnación de tu yami, Motou.

La voz seria e impasible de Seto Kaiba fue la primera en escucharse después de que Yuugi les contara lo sucedido en el transcurso de esa semana. La noticia de Atem saliendo de coma, el parecido asombroso con su yami y las visitas que le había estado haciendo cada día sin falta.

-Yo se que lo es Seto, puedo sentirlo…

-¿Estás seguro Yug? – intervino Joey – sabes que nada me haría más feliz que verlos juntos de nuevo, pero creo que Seto tiene razón.

Yuugi le lanzó una mirada triste al resto de sus amigos reunidos. Ryou, que estaba sentado a un lado de él en el costoso sofá de piel, puso una mano sobre su hombro.

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo. Las conexiones que uno tiene con su yami son muy especiales y sensitivas, y si Yuugi está seguro de que este joven Atem en su yami, yo le creo.

Yuugi le sonrió con gratitud.

- Nosotros los hikaris tenemos ese poder de identificar a nuestras contrapartes. Estoy seguro de que si me topara con la reencarnación de mi yami, sería capaz de reconocerlo. Solo espero que si el bastardo llega a volver a este mundo sea una mejor persona de lo que fue en su pasado - Malik levanto su pulgar en dirección a Yuugi y sonrió. El otro devolvió el gesto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, antes de que Kaiba volviera a hablar.

-De acuerdo, suponiendo que lo que han dicho sea cierto. Motou ¿haz notado algún signo de que Atem esté recuperando sus recuerdos como yami?

-Hasta ahora no. Y la verdad es que no me he atrevido a contarle nada sobre su pasado.

-Sugiero que aproveches tu amistad con este joven, y cuando esté en condición lo lleves al museo de la ciudad. Pienso que ver el material arqueológico de sus días como faraón podría ayudar a que recobre su memoria.

-¡Esa es una estupenda idea Seto! – exclamó Yuugi sonriente.

-Y también deberías presentárnoslo Yug, nuestra compañía también podría ser de ayuda.

-Tienes razón Joey, en cuento Atem se sienta mejor y lo den de alta del hospital lo invitaré a salir con nosotros. Una visita al museo y juegos en la arcada no suena mal.

Joey, junto con el resto de sus amigos, en verdad deseó que este misterioso joven fuera la reencarnación de su yami. O que al menos pudiera sacar a su amigo del abismo en el que estaba, porque ese día, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, habían vuelto a ver a Yuugi sonreír de verdad.

**Continuará...**


End file.
